


"You're hot"

by tiredgayy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuakakurotsukiWeek2020, First Kiss, Fluff, No beta because im lonely, day 2: confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredgayy/pseuds/tiredgayy
Summary: Tsukishima finally graduates and moves in with Bokuto, Kuroo, and Akaashi
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 187
Collections: BokuAkaKuroTsuki Week 2020





	"You're hot"

Tsukishima trudged through his final year of high school. Dealing with the idiot duo was as frustrating as ever, especially since he was the vice-captain. The new first years weren’t the best behaved either. 

College applications weren’t a walk in the park either. After multiple video calls with Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi, he had settled for Tokyo University. The other three had offered for him to stay at their apartment; it would be a waste to let such an opportunity go. (Not to mention he would get to stay with the three people he had liked since first year. The three people that were already together.)

Soon enough, he got accepted and Nationals ended. He was finally able to spend time exploring campus and simply hang out. On occasion, he would eat out with the self-proclaimed “Third Gym,” though it was mainly comprised of Hinata, Lev, and Bokuto chewing obnoxiously while making nonsensical noises. 

Some days, it was just Akaashi and Tsukishima. They would travel around the city, making fun of random strangers at the subway stops. They would chat at coffee shops and stare at the stars at night. As it turns out, neither of them knew a thing about astrology and would constantly try to make up constellations. Despite the bustling city, Akaashi brought a comforting silence.

Kuroo was more talkative and always knew how to get Tsukishima to feel a little lighter than he did before. Their days would usually be filled with endless banter and the exchanging of useless information. However, on the days where Tsukishima did not want to speak, Kuroo would fill in the silence with his lighthearted teasing until Tsukishima provided his own input.

Bokuto was loud and touchy. Tsukishima would usually try to pry off his hands before giving up (not that he minded the light touches.) Bokuto always got Tsukishima to laugh, whether it was by making a fool of himself or by telling stupid jokes that should not have been funny. Tsukishima found that it was quite difficult to stay salty around him. 

It was a nice break before the shitshow that was college. 

Needless to say, the new school semester came creeping up and it was time to go to Tokyo. His mother hugged and kissed him repeatedly. As he left, she handed him a slice of her homemade strawberry shortcake. 

Akiteru drove him to Tokyo. At first, he tried to make small talk, but eventually gave up and played music instead. Finally, they made it to the apartment.

The second he knocked on the door, Bokuto came rushing out. He gathered Tsukishima and spun him around. Tsukishima almost forgot how much he missed seeing Bokuto laugh and smile. It was so contagious that Tsukishima himself had to stifle one. 

That did not go unnoticed. 

Bokuto set him down and held him by the shoulders. His eyes were as wide and as curious as ever. Truly a wonderful sight. Bokuto then took Tsukishima’s face in his hands.

“You’re finally here, Tsukki. You’re finally here.”

Tsukishima gave in and giggled. “I’m here.”

Bokuto gave a loud whoop and kissed him. It was messy, but it was a nice feeling nonetheless. As always, Bokuto had made Tsukishima giggle and laugh. Bokuto took that as an invitation to plaster even more kisses on his face. They laughed together, blissfully ignorant of the implications.

It wasn’t until Akaashi spoke up that they realized. “I thought we were going to tell him together.”

“Tell me what?”

“That we like you.”

The realization hit Tsukishima like a truck and Bokuto seemed to do no better. He was wide-eyed and apologizing profusely. He pulled his hands away as if Tsukishima was an iron-hot rod. 

“Oi Kou. What’s wrong?” Kuroo waltzes out of the apartment. “Oh hey, Tsukki.”

“I- You all like me?”

Kuroo blinked before laughing his infamous laugh. “So that’s what’s got Kou all worked up. Yeah. We all like you.”

“How did you- Why do- What?” Akaashi hid his smile behind his hand and patted Tsukishima’s back.

“Come on, love. Let’s talk inside. The hallway is not the optimal place to have a conversation.”

Tsukishima let himself be dragged into the room. He collected his thoughts. “Why?”

Bokuto, who has stopped apologizing, looked at him quizzically. “Why what?”

“Why me? I’m just some kid you met at a volleyball training camp. I’m nowhere as good as you guys. Why settle for something so low?”

“That’s easy,” Bokuto answered. “You’re hot.” Akaashi smacked him for that. “Ow! Fine. But really, Tsukki. You’re a lot better than you think you are.”

Akaashi imputed his thoughts, “You can handle Tetsu and Kou. That itself is quite the feat.”

A chorus of unidentifiable squawks was heard, but Akaashi ignored it. “You make us happy. You fill in the holes in our relationship with well-crafted sentences. You pull me out when I am too deep inside my mind. Tsukishima, you have helped us- helped me- more than you realize.”

He smiled and grabbed Tsukishima’s hands, before leaning in to whisper in his ear. “And you’re hot.” 

Tsukishima struggled to keep his composure. Apparently, he was doing a terrible job, as the trio kept laughing. Kuroo poked him and retracted his hand with a sizzling sound.

“Yep. You’re hella hot. The salt is a nice addition too.”

Tsukishima was dumbfounded as the elder three awaited his reply.

“Well?”

“Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo. I like you too.”

Kuroo smirked. “Why?”

Tsukishima fiddled with his fingers. “Well, I like Bokuto’s emotional intelligence. I like how he always knows what to say. He always finds stupid things to smile about and somehow, it makes me happy too. I like Akaashi’s honesty. He is blunt enough to get me to think clearly, but not enough such that it makes me feel bad. He brings a calm with him. It’s nice.”

“And what about me, moonshine?”

“You’re an asshole.”

“Gee thanks. It’s part of my charm.”

“It’s like you know everything about everyone. That’s just one thing I like, I suppose. You’re observative and understanding.”

Kuroo gives him a mocking smile. “And?”

“And what?”

“You know what.”

It takes a minute for Tsukishima to understand, but he does. “And you’re all hot.”

Kuroo laughs, Bokuto cheers, and Akaashi flushes. 

Bokuto yells, “I call dibs on sleeping with Tsukki!” before dragging him into his new bedroom. Kuroo carried his belongings with him and Akaashi chased after them.

Tsukishima was finally where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on twt: @tiredgayy


End file.
